Dreamreaver Part 2/Gallery
This is a collection of images from the episode Dreamreaver Part 2. Gallery Previously on Grojband.jpg Core! There's no time for that!.jpg We've got evil babies on the loose!.jpg The Nick's fire more baby cannons.jpg And Kon is he first to go.jpg Then Kin dies.jpg And then Laney dies.jpg FLYING MONKEY NICK.jpg Oh, CORE-AP!!!.jpg POW!.jpg Nick Mallory is a cool monkey.jpg But it was me who killed them so I get the band right?.jpg I SAVED THE PRINCESS NICKY!!!!!!!!!.jpg MONKEY FIGHT!!!!!!!!.jpg Uh, hey guys? Look at this non..jpg These dudes are not the band were looking for..jpg Maybe they're out opening act..jpg WHOOOOAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Count us in, Kon!.jpg ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!!!!.jpg And Mirage Kon drums his little heart out..jpg Which causes an earthquake..jpg And the Nicks get trapped in it.jpg Nick Mallory doesn't dig holes..jpg And then they fall in. Lol..jpg OH MY GOD! WE'RE TWO BANDS! WITH DIRTBIKES AND TIGERS AND FLYING INSTRUMENTS AND EVERYTHING!!! HAHAHA!!!!!!!!.jpg The flying monkey Nicks return!.jpg But they're no match for Kin..jpg Kin destroys the Nicks..jpg But one of them is smart..jpg And manages to dodge the final laser..jpg And he is safe..jpg For a few seconds..jpg Until he beats eaten by Marage Laney's Esmeralda..jpg Mirage Corey versus off against Corey.jpg Evil evil evil!.jpg Corey is in trubs.jpg Wheel whirling.jpg Alright Corey!.jpg You're going to die!.jpg YAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! BAND MEETING!!!!!!.jpg Band meeting.jpg Oooh!.jpg A magic door opens up.jpg Say your Goodbyes Grojband!!!.jpg Mirage Corey has some kind of evil extending powerful electric guitar!.jpg Let's get out of here!.jpg YAAAAAAAHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Goodbye world!.jpg Mirage Corey misses them.jpg EVIL MIRAGE COREY!.jpg They got away!.jpg But they won't be gone for long!.jpg BUHNUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!.jpg Grojband is in jail.jpg Kon is confused.jpg But how did we get here?.jpg And the answer comes from someone emerging from the dark shadows of the dungeon.jpg I saved you Corey..jpg WHO IN THE WHERE IN THE WHAT NOW?.jpg It's Katrina silly!.jpg Snap!.jpg Katrina? No ones called you that in years!.jpg Tee Hee Hee! I love that name!.jpg Quincess Trina hates it..jpg I have been defreedomed!.jpg Who the hell is Quincess Trina?.jpg Whoa! You guys looks totes like the band!.jpg Yeah .... ummmm ...... about that..jpg SQUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!! Movie time!.jpg Oh, my god. This is what's going on in Trina's imagination? THIS?! This is what would go on in the mind of a 5 year old girl!.jpg Seriously? No 16 year old girl dreams of being a princess and getting married to a prince in a wonderland of hearts and puppies..jpg I am a 15 year old boy and do you see me imagining flying a rocket ship through a universe of robots and dinosaurs and crap?.jpg And what is the meaning of this? Instead of a ring, he's proposing marriage on her with a tiny jacket. WTF?!?!!?!?!???!!!!!?!.jpg Oh, isn't she so happy?.jpg Until her dreams are interrupted!!!.jpg AND HER MAGICAL LOVE HEARTS ARE DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!.jpg It's a storm! An evil storm!.jpg Something evil is coming from the distance!.jpg It's the Lone Ranger!.jpg No, it's. MRAGE BAND!!!.jpg ELECTRIC RIFF OF DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Oh, GOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Quincess Trina dies!!!.jpg Creepy and dusty like Grandma's house.jpg Corey and Laney shocked in the fire.jpg Ha ha ha! Silly Kon! This isn't the movie theater! Ha ha ha!.jpg DROP DEM BEATS!!!!.jpg ATOMIC HIGH FIVE!!!!!!!.jpg What in the name of names is going on in here?.jpg I can't tell you where Trina is..jpg But I can give you a hint..jpg Corey is oblivious.jpg Katrina hinting stuff.jpg Katrina hints with Corey.jpg Corey grows less stupid.jpg And smarter.jpg Say hint one more time..jpg Hint!.jpg Corey finally figures it out.jpg It all has to do with that dream hinting book!.jpg I figured it out. I'm a genius. No need to thank me just doing my job. I am awesome, yes I am awesome. :).jpg Wicked Cool Transition.jpg The band escapes but, why couldn't they have done this the whole time?.jpg That would be unobedient..jpg But I would do anything for you my cute little brother baby! Tee Hee Hee!.jpg BUBBLE HUG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg GAAAAHAHAH!!!! KATRINA!!!!!!!.jpg Corey starts enjoying the bubble hug..jpg But his friends all laugh and make fun of him..jpg And Corey feels pretty darn stupid about it now..jpg ... Awkward ....jpg so, right, um, uh, TO TRINA'S MIND!!!.jpg So, can't we just like dream up a way to get there?.jpg I don't know. No one's ever done this before..jpg YEEEEEHAW!!!! NO REGERETS!!!!! WE'RE HAPPY FOR SOME REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Why ride a bus when you can fly?.jpg And why are we flying on rainbows shooting out of out butts?.jpg There's always room for fun!.jpg Off we go, flying on cool butt rainbows shooting right out of our pants!!!.jpg Bye bye butt friends!!! ;).jpg VAROOM!!!.jpg Well hello Katrina..jpg Out of our precious prison cell are we? Did your obedience get sick of you so he broke out of the prison of your closed mind?.jpg You don't scare me Mirage Band! My rockstar little brother is on his way to saving this world and when he does, there will be some clever music pun that means your dead!.jpg And unlike you losers, my brother knows where Trina is!.jpg MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maybe they'll find Trina for us!.jpg Let's follow the rainbow guys!.jpg What the?.jpg Katrina bubble hugging Esmeralda.jpg Esmeralda! No! You're supposed to eat people!.jpg Tigers are kitties too.jpg We blast away on our stinky rays! How wow this is cool but how do we land?.jpg The rainbow farting band falls down like a comet to Trina's room..jpg Kon crash kands.jpg Kin crash lands.jpg Kon farts a rainbow..jpg And Corey and Laney just land normally.jpg What is all this crap?.jpg Yeah, would you look at all this crap. Where the hell is Trina's little book anyway?.jpg BAM! BANG! POW! BOP! ZOW! ... OW!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Hey, I found the book!.jpg Let's open it up and see what zany surprised await!.jpg MAGIC BOOK OR MAGIC!!!!!!!!.jpg TELEPORTO KER-ZAPPP!!!.jpg MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg And so they make it to Trina's dream castle whatever land..jpg MAGIC ZAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Guess this is the place..jpg Um, Core? How do we get all the way up there?.jpg BUTT RANBOWS!!!!!!!!!!.jpg FAAARRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg This is Trina's dream room..jpg They're spying on that bratty sleeper..jpg Trina napping with Dog Mina..jpg Do we have to go in her dream's dream?.jpg Dog Mina wakes up.jpg SNARRRRRLLLLLLL!!!!!.jpg Ruff! Riff! Raff! Riff! Roff! Riff! Raff! Reff! Roof! Roof! Reef! Roghf! RAAAAAAH!!!!!! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! YIP! YIP! YIP! YIP! PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! HOWWWWWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Punt!.jpg BOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I hate yappy dogs..jpg Sleeping Trina.jpg I do Nick Mallory!.jpg WTFFFFFF!??!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!?!!?!?!?!?.jpg Corey?! What are you doing here?!.jpg We came into your dream to surprise you!.jpg They hear a voice offscreen..jpg Maybe they're our opening act..jpg Count us in Kon ... Again..jpg ONE TWO THREE FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mirage Kon drums like a madman.jpg And it blasts Trina nurs.jpg Trina dives under the bed.jpg The band is hiding in fear from the death rayz.jpg Hey, so you guys! Lol..jpg So, hey. Let's kill these guys Huh..jpg Laney once again asks Corey just how in the hell are they going to get some lyrics..jpg And once again Corey says his famous line: I've got a crazy plan that just might work..jpg OH MY GODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg PING PONG ATTACK!!!!!.jpg We're dead..jpg HEYAAAAAAAAAHA!!!!!!.jpg Kin smacks some ping pongz!!!.jpg FIRE LIGHT ELECTRO DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Holy crap!.jpg GEYAAAAHAHAH!!! That's crazy!.jpg KON K.O. GO!!!!!!!!!.jpg BALL FIRE BALL FIRE BALL FIRE BALL!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Whoa. Now those are some ping pong moves. Oh, yeah and AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Oh, you guys are dead!.jpg BAHLAAAAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg GAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg I play winner..jpg Power Paddles!!!!!.jpg CLEAR!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg It's Laney's turn to play some ping pong!.jpg BATTLE CRY!!!!!!!! ENERGY BLAST!!!!!!!!!.jpg FACE YOUR DOOM!!!!!!.jpg Snarl! Ha ha!.jpg Truth time Trina ....jpg BAK GOES DA LANEY POP!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey tells Trina the truth.jpg Outside of the dream land.jpg The whole thing was just a dream.jpg AND YOU INTERRUPTED IT!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Corey antagonizes Trina into another diary mode..jpg I'm so confused..jpg AND ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina holds out her arm-o.jpg The diary lifts up.jpg Trina snatches it.jpg It's diary time!.jpg TRINA BURNING IN BLOODY RAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg KER-BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg And Trina once again goes into one of her world famous diary modes. Hoooo God ....jpg DIARY DIARY DIARY DIARY DIARY DIARY DIARY DIARY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Fire cloud of DOOM!!!.jpg Scribble scrabble with FIRE!!!!!!!!!.jpg BLASTS OF DEATH!!!!!!!.jpg Man, she has some issues..jpg Trina is done.jpg Corey once again catches Trina's diary..jpg The rest of the band is pretty beaten up over their fight with Mirage Band..jpg Corey is the winner!!!.jpg But Core, we still don't have instruments!.jpg Sure we do. I'm our dreams!.jpg GROJBAND UNITE!!!!!!!!.jpg The light zaps and saves poor Laney.jpg Laney is a rocker star yeah!.jpg The lights zaps and saves poor Kin.jpg Kin rocks and rolls his face off yeah!.jpg The light zaps and saves poor old Kon.jpg Kon is a wicked drummer man yeah!!!!!!.jpg Count US in Kon!.jpg And uh-oh, ooooooohhhhh! Mirage Band is screeeewwwwed!!!!! Ow!.jpg The real Kon counts them in..jpg And Corey blasts off starting a song.jpg The music blasts Mirage Kin and Mirage Laney and Esmeralda.jpg But there's no time for death!!!.jpg Where is I am who am we?.jpg Mrojband!.jpg Riffing like Riffin!.jpg Take this death Mirage Corey!!!!!!!.jpg KABAM!!!!!!! HA HA!.jpg Mirage Kin is lasering!.jpg Kin is gunna blast ya!.jpg LIGHTNING STRIKE!!!!!!.jpg The lightning will burn you!.jpg Kin vs Kin!.jpg Kin is winning!.jpg Mirage Kin dies!!!.jpg Esmeralda Roars!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Laney doesn't like tigers!.jpg LANEY ROAR!!!!!!.jpg Ruh Roh ....jpg BLAST OF LIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Mirage Laney and Esmaralda turn into losers.jpg Mirage Kon drumming like a crazy head.jpg HIYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg Kon has a giant drumstick!.jpg FEAR!!!!!!.jpg KABOOM!!!!!!!.jpg Corey singing My Mind!!!.jpg It's the end of Mrojband!.jpg DEATHSLPOSION!!!!!!!!!.jpg Smoking shoes!.jpg Nice finale dude!.jpg What a happy day in dreamland!.jpg Don't worry Lanes! All we need to do is remember these lyrics and get out of here!.jpg But that might not happen though..jpg EVIL TRINA IS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg NEVER WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!.jpg SLIPPER OF DEATH!!!!!.jpg GROJBAND IS SCREWED!!!!!!!!!.jpg Trina wakes up.jpg Trina always wakes up in her dreams right before the best part..jpg But she sees a super happy surprise for her.jpg Trina runs off in joy!.jpg Corey and Laney wake up.jpg We're alive!.jpg Now let's get out of here!.jpg Our lyrics could destroy the world!!!.jpg Corey and Laney have some second thoughts..jpg They bury the computer.jpg Kin bids a farewell to the computer and their dreams of making a music video..jpg Now what are we gunna do?.jpg Does anyone feel like we're still dreaming?.jpg Maybe we were never awake Lanes..jpg And Corey starts going into his lyrics telling mode again.jpg Let's cradle life by the face and kill it!.jpg That made no sense.jpg It would have made perfect lyrics for our music video!.jpg I managed to save the novelty spoon from the dream..jpg Kon was right, it is a fork..jpg Hey, where is Kon?.jpg Shhhh, he's still sleeping..jpg WTF?.jpg Wtf did I just see?.jpg Meh..jpg Thanks for coming out everyone..jpg The end! :).jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries